Their Children
by Selema.C
Summary: 19 YEARS LATER the next generation attend Hogwarts. Can their lives be more normal than it had been for their parents or is that even possible at Hogwarts? And why is everyone pointing, staring and whispering? The next gen are getting curious...After HP
1. The Journey To Hogwarts

Title: **THEIR CHILDREN**

A/N: **Yes, it's me again. Writing another story when I should be focusing on my other stories that people are actually reading and waiting for an update. I wrote this in the dead of the night when I couldn't find any good '19 Years Later' fics that stick to the facts from the epilogue. I'm planning on including ALL of the Weasley cousins, though they might not be mentioned sometimes as of the different ages and years.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the recognisable characters or such.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Life in Britain is very similar to life anywhere in the world. It always starts with waking up in the morning, then filling your day with different activities, always ending with going back to sleep to begin the new day.

A family is one thing that is different and similar in thousands of ways. You may have a superficial sister, a brat of a brother, an overprotective father and a smothering mother. And all families have their secrets.

The Potter family seem like your average family. They have their busy father, Mr Harry Potter, who would wake up every weekday at 5:30am to get ready then go to work. They have their mother, Ginny Weasley, who was a stay-at-home mother to look after her children but occasionally went out for her hob at the local newspaper. And three children, James, Albus and Lily. They were home-schooled by their mother and seemed like fairly normal children. The eldest, James, would pick on his little siblings and play pranks on them; Albus would put up wit h it most times but admired his older confident brother; Lily was shy but very close with her family.

They had a secret that they kept from everyone. Everyone **normal,** that is.

**Chapter One: The Journey to Hogwarts**

The distant voices of parents saying their last goodbyes and farewells to their children could still be heard as the dark haired boy with emerald green-eyes and redheaded girl with freckled walked together nervously through the train, trying to find a compartment to sit.

Crowds were laughing and talking and wandering through the corridor, forcing the two kids to push through the crowds in order to find somewhere to sit.

Finally they spotted the familiar glance of messy brown hair with a reddish tint that only one person they knew had. It had to be James; he even had the same mischievous grin on his face.

"Thanks for saving us a seat," Albus said sarcastically to his brother, as he sat down on the comfy seat. His cousin, Rose, took a seat next to him.

James was not alone in the compartment; along with him, their impish curly red-haired cousin Fred II sat with James. They were both starting their 4th year at Hogwarts and were "pranksters in crime" as Fred's father George said.

"Hey Al and little Rosie," he greeted them with a smile. "What do you think so far of the Hogwarts Express?"

"Great," Rose said excitedly, "only a few more hours until we're at Hogwarts!"

"You're excited? I would have thought you would be scared to get to Hogwarts," James said.

"Scared?" Albus stopped smiling. "Why? Mom and Dad says the journey to Hogwarts is great."

"Of course it's great, just not the ride to Hogwarts for first years," Fred said, playing along. "It's easier for the older kids because we go by the carriages by threstals. Now they don't bite. **But** all the first years have to go on a boat remember? And there's this **giant** squid in the lake, and if it's hungry, you better watch out!"

"Don't listen to them Albus," Rose said quickly before her cousin started panicking as usual, "I asked Mom about the squid and she told me it's helpful and doesn't eat humans. In fact she once fed it toast and the squid loved it."  
Albus continued looking shocked at his brother and Fred until they could no longer carry on with the disguise of looking serious and burst out laughing.

"You're both gits!" Albus shouted then proceeded to use the swear words their family friend Teddy had taught them. Unfortunately that was the exact moment the Head Girl of Gryffindor opened the compartment door.

"Albus Potter, do you speak to your mother with that mouth?" a melodic voice said sternly. The four turned to see their other cousin (my, that's a lot of cousins) Victoire Weasley, already in her school robes proudly wearing a Head Girl badge. She was standing tall and her slender fingers were on her hips looking strictly at the cowering first year. Then she smiled at them, dropping the façade, and stooped down to give Albus and Rose a peck on the cheek. "Hello Al, Rosie. Lovely to see you."

"You too Victoire," Rose told her.

"Did you have time to tell Teddy that this morning, V?" James asked teasingly.

"Or were you too busy snogging his face off?" Fred added with a laugh. Obviously James had informed his best friend of the 'hilarious' scene he had witnessed the morning on the train of their cousin Victoire kissing their family friend Teddy Lupin.

"You wouldn't be saying that to someone who is able to give you detention on the first day," Victoire told them, eyebrow raised. Fred and James immediately stopped laughing.

"How was your holiday is France?" Rose asked.

"Oh it was wonderful," Victoire said nostalgically. "I saw wonderful sights and Dominique and Louis loved it!" she then sighed. "I wish I could tell you more but I have to go check on the other compartments. I hope to see you soon at the Gryffindor table," she added before hurrying off, her silky blond hair swishing side to side behind her.

"Isn't that an empty threat? I thought only teachers could give detention," Albus whispered to Rose once Victoire was out of sight.

"No. Prefects and the Head Boys and Girls can give detention. Mom and Dad were prefects before," Rose said matter-of-factly. She had gotten her mother's brains and had spent most of her summer before school studying up on Hogwarts, much like her mother Hermione once had done. She looked very similar to her mother, with buckteeth (though fixed slightly now by magic) and bushy hair and 'a beautiful face' as her father reminded her nearly everyday.

They continued discussing Hogwarts, Rose constantly reminding Albus of the real facts about it when James kept interrupting with a ghost story or two about the Bloody Baron (Rose **did** say there were ghosts at Hogwarts).

"Anything off the cart dears?" said a smiling dimpled woman pulling a great cart cram-packed with sweets. Immediately all four stood up to buy some sweets.

"Ladies first," Fred told Rose, letting her go ahead. By the time they were finished buying their treats there was hardly any left on the cart.

"Chocolate frogs, my favourite," Fred grinned as he tucked into the mouth-watering chocolate, forgetting the card that came with it.

"Hey look, it's Dad," James said, picking up the forgotten collecting card. Their father stood in the moving picture, grinning, much younger then. James flicked it to his brother who was munching on a pumpkin pasty. "Hey Al! Here's something to remind you of Dad so you don't get lonely."

"Shut up James," Albus grumbled with his mouth full.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full," Rose scolded.

There was a ruckus outside followed by a loud group of boys shouting who then slid open their compartment door. "There you guys are!" said a group of three boys, sliding into the compartment. "Been looking for you."

They sat down next to their friends James and Fred. One of them had dark-brown mattered hair and light sea-green eyes, another with dirty blond hair and light blue eyes and pale skin, and the last with dark skin and curly brown hair. They were all wearing their Hogwarts uniform robes.

"Sorry guys, we've been stuck babysitting," James said, ignoring the annoyed looks of Albus and Rose.

"Guys, these are our roommates, Edward, David and Jess," Fred introduced his friends to them. "And this is our cousin Rose and James's brother Albus."

"Albus Potter?" the curly-haired boy asked. Al, bemused, nodded.

"Bloody hell, he looks so much like The Chosen One," the pale boy said in shock. "I mean he looks so much like Harry Potter."

"Of course he does, David, Harry's his dad!" the brown-haired boy - either Jess or Edward – said.

"And you're a Weasley, right?" the pale boy asked Rose. She nodded.

"Whose your dad?"

"Ron Weasley," Rose answered. "And my mother is Hermione neé Granger."

"So you're the daughter of Harry Potter's best friends?" the pale boy said in awe.

"Why is everyone making such a big deal out of this?" Albus asked dimwittedly.

The rest of the boys laughed, making Albus turn slightly pink; Rose frowned at the boys in thought.

She shook her head at herself for diverting her attention and getting distracted, one of the things that made her different from her efficient mother. Then she looked at her small magical watch that allowed you to see the time in anywhere in the world along with a spell. "You should change your robes now, we're getting close to Hogwarts." She stood up carefully, not wanting to crease her school robes she had already put on before leaving home. Glancing out of the window, she felt the train slowing and it the sky was turning midnight blue and specks of mountains and tall trees flashing by. "I'll see you later boys," she added to James, Fred and their friends. "Wait for me Albus," she quickly whispered to him nervously. Her heart was pumping with excitement and anxiety as she left the compartment.

Rose uneasily looked up and down the still cramped corridor. Some students were racing across, causing her to jump back against the wall as she tried to find another seat.

"Ow," said a voice behind her. She had actually jumped onto someone's foot. Rose turned around to see a girl older than her with similar red hair, but darker and almost brunette and had clear creamy caramel skin. "Rose?"

"Roxanne!" Rose said, pulling her cousin into a hug. "You have no idea how great it is to see you!"

"You too," Roxanne laughed, letting go of her younger cousin. "Where were you? And why are you standing out here?

"I was sitting with James, Al and **your brother**," Rose told her.

Roxanne fake grimaced in horror. She was the younger sister of Fred and she too had a love for pranks that they got from their father George; she loved her brother like Albus loved James.

"And I had to leave for them to change," Rose added.

"Change? We're nearly to Hogwarts and they're not dressed yet!" she rolled her eyes, "Why don't come with me to our compartment?"

Rose nodded and followed her 12-year-old cousin to another compartment, this one filled with small giggling 2nd years. Only one of them Rose recognised.

"Molly, girls, this is my cousin Rose," Roxanne introduced the shy little redhead to her friends. They all smiled and greeted Rose. Molly, another redhead, hugged Rose tightly.

Molly II Weasley was the eldest daughter of Percy Weasley, named after her grandmother. She was in the same grade as her Uncle Fred's daughter Roxanne and they both had red hair as a trait for most Weasleys. As like the whole of the Weasley family, they were close and often had dinner together along with the regular family dinner with all the immediate relatives of Arthur and Molly Weasley and close family friends. They were always together for Christmas, each year the table overflowing with children.

"Poor Hugo and Lucy," Roxanne commented, whilst chewing on some gum. Lucy was the younger sister of Molly, who was also stuck at home at the moment along with Rose's brother Hugo, away from their only sibling. "They have to wait **two years **to be with us."

"Not forgetting Lily," Molly added, nodding. Roxanne nodded then jumped slightly in her seat like an electric shock had zapped her.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked concerned over her strange behaviour.

"It's her gum," Molly said scowling. "She really wanted to help her dad out with the shop so she offered to test this zap-bang gum Uncle George had just made. But it always gives her a shock every five minutes."

"Do you want one? They taste good though," Roxanne shrugged before jumping once again in her seat. She produced a flashing red and yellow packet of the gum and offered it to Rose who politely refused. Roxanne shrugged once more and took out a piece of strikingly bright yellow sparkly gum and shoved it into her mouth. She jumped once more in her seat.

Rose got a similar electric shock when she heard the PA announce they were only five minutes away from Hogwarts. Her heart had accelerated and was in her throat.

"C'mon Rose," Molly said kindly, taking her hand. Rose nodded and followed her out through the crowds, who too were pushing their ways out.

* * *

A/N2: **I still need to think of a plot, because this seems like drabble... **


	2. The Sorting

Title: **THEIR CHILDREN**

A/N: **So I've thought of a plot. Yes, the kids will be trying to find out wht everyone keeps staring, but you know this is because Al's dad is Harry Potter and Rose's mom nad dad are Hermione and Ron Weasley... oh look at my sorry attempt of a Sorting Song, rofl.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the recognisable characters or such.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: The Sorting**

"Rose!" a voice ahead shouted. Among the flowing crowds of students Rose could not distinguish where the voice had come from, but assumed it was from the hidden Albus.

She stepped out onto the tiny platform and shivered in the cold night air. Molly and Roxanne followed behind and Roxanne quickly spat out her gum (as they were not allowed to have any Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes treats on school grounds though most people ignored the rule) that now stuck to the ground.

A lamp came bobbing into sight high above students' heads and Rose was pleased to hear the familiar booming voice of Hagrid.

"Firs' years! Firs' years follow me!" he bellowed over the chatter of students. Rose quickly hurried to Hagrid along with other nervous First years. She finally saw Albus.

"There you are!" Rose shouted, approaching Al. She saw a pale-faced boy with a pointed chin and cold grey eyes standing comfortably next to him.

"Hey Rose," Al said. "This is Scorpius. Scor, this is my cousin Rose."

Rose smiled courteously though awkwardly at the boy who nodded back, now uncomfortable with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"He's a first year too. Plus a Malfoy but that doesn't matter, right?" the last sentence was not a rhetorical question but a real one. Albus looked to Rose anxiously who paused for a moment in thought then nodded. She knew all about the First and Second Wizarding War but her parents never talked much of it so she believed that the enemies from then who were not locked away in Azkaban were clearly harmless. _Not __**harmless**__ but not entirely __**dangerous**__, _Rose thought in correction.

Rose snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the disgusted cry of Fred. She spotted him hopping on one foot, his other foot in the air. There was a sticky yellow substance stuck on his sneaker. Suddenly Fred leapt in the air in shock.

Everyone was laughing but the loudest of them all was a cackle coming from Roxanne. Fred's angry eyes went straight to her. "You! I will get you for this!" Roxanne was not at all shaken by the threat but was smart enough to get away to the carriages before her brother had time to hop his way to her.

"Firs' years, c'mon!" Hagrid shouted once more. The small eleven-year-olds followed the half-giant down a steep narrow path, groping their way through, as it was so dark. "Jus' round this bend!"

There was a shuffle to a stop heeded by gasps of "Ooooh!" The path had opened onto the edge of a huge black lake. Further past it on the other side, balanced on a high mountain was a vast castle their parents' had described. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"No more'n four a boat!" Hagrid called, motioning to a fleet of small boats floating on the water by the shore. Rose, Scorpius and Albus hurried to a boat then a small girl with wavy brown hair and a heart-shaped face bounced on.

Once everyone had occupied into a boat (the great Hagrid in one all by himself) they glided across the lake smoothly.

"The name's Tanya. Tanya Finnigan," the brunette said, sticking out a hand to Rose.

"Rose Weasley," she said. Tanya shook hands with Albus too but blatantly ignored Scorpius. Only Rose noticed this as Scorpius was staring transfixed at the castle overhead. Either he had not heard or chose not to notice.

The journey through the lake was over quickly (not quick enough for Albus who was already looking green) and soon they were on land again.

Every student's heart was hammering as loud as the thunderous knock Hagrid placed on the Castle door. It swung open at once by a round-faced man with a lit up expression on his face wearing long maroon and black robes. It was none other than Professor Neville Longbottom.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he grinned at them nonchalantly. The students immediately calmed. He pulled the door wider so the students could file in.

Albus stared around in awe. The entrance hall was much bigger than imagined and the ceiling was too high to make out. The walls and floor were made out of the shiniest marble stone.

They were lead into a small chamber off the hall; Rose still could hear the faint murmuring from the Great Hall where the other older students already sat.

"My name is Professor Longbottom-" some people sniggered (Muggle-borns) while other gasped in shock (those who knew what the heroic Neville had done in the Second Wizarding War) "-and I teach Herbology, or the 'caring of plants', in Hogwarts. The beginning of term feast will start momentarily, but first you must be sorted into your houses. Your loyalty is with your houses and they are like your family in Hogwarts.

"You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will be rewarded with house points, and rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded a cup.

"The ceremony takes place in a few minutes in front the rest of the school. It's nothing to be nervous about, I promise. Wait here a few moments. I'll return when we are ready for you." He left the chamber.

"Hope in I'm Gryffindor," Albus gulped. "Not Slytherin."

"My father was in Slytherin," Scorpius said blankly, causing Albus to blush with embarrassment. "It's just a family trait. I'll probably end up in it to, after 5 seconds with the cap."

"My parents were in Gryffindor, so I think I may be in it too," Tanya said, once again ignoring Scorpius.

Professor Longbottom was back in a flash. "It's time," he told the first years who then all shuddered nervously. "Form a line then follow me."

Rose and Albus felt an odd sensation in their legs as they were lead into the Great Hall. The place was just as their parents had described. Lit by thousands of candles that were floating in midair under the bewitched ceiling that looked like the midnight sky. The rest of the students sat at four tables laid with golden plates and goblets. There was one more table, where all the teachers sat.

Professor Longbottom led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Albus felt like he was in the zoo when all the students stared at the young pupils.

Professor Longbottom placed a small stool in front of the first years and perched an old dusty cap on top. _This is the moment we have been waiting for,_ Rose thought in excitement.

After a few subtle coughs from the pointed hat, it began to sing.

_I am the Hogwarts Sorting hat _

_The smartest hat you'll meet_

Under this cap lies true magic,

_Though I'm dusty and un-neat._

_Just put me on and you will see_

_The magic that lies inside._

_And I will see within you_

_The same thing though it hides. _

_"Which House do I belong in?"_

Is what they always ask.

_Mind you, I am never wrong. _

_'Tis my only task._

_You may belong to brave Gryffindor._

_If courageous and with nerve.._

_Never are you those to give up_

_And just sit to observe._

_Or maybe in wise Ravenclaw._

_Those intelligent will thrive._

_Set with a learning mind_

_The smartest always survive._

_Possibly in Hufflepuff,_

_Who are all and loyal._

_Though seem useless but are not. _

_And unafraid of toil. _

_Or lastly maybe Slytherin _

_Cunning and fit to succeed. _

_Neither evil nor even sly, _

_Though appearances mislead. _

_So put me on, I don't bite _

_I am never wrong to this day. _

_The only ever Sorting Hat _

_I am proud to say!_

The song ended in a great applause. _Neither evil nor even sly_, though appearances mislead, the words rang through Rose's head. She remembered being told that the Dark Wizard himself had gone to Hogwarts, and been placed in Slytherin. She hoped that the stereotyping of Slytherin had stopped because it seemed they could be good friends with Scorpius.

"When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor Longbottom said. "Amber, Charlotte!"

The small blushing girl made her way to sit down "RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted. A round of clapping from the Ravenclaw table as she went to sit down greeted Charlotte.

"Boot, Tina!"

"RAVENCLAW!" Tina went to join Charlotte.

After many names it was Tanya Finnigan who became a Gryffindor to Rose's pleasure. It was quite close, the hat took over 3 minutes deciding.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" The moment of truth for Scorpius to see if he was exactly as his father had been.

He nervously placed the hat on his silvery-blond head and waited. The hat seemed to be taking longer than usual when it finally spoke quietly, "Malfoy, eh? Strange… very strange… you're not like your father, or at least how he used to be. Not as cunning or sly, so should I put you in Slytherin?" Scorpius gulped. "Or where you belong…. In Gryffindor?" Nearly everyone gasped. A Malfoy? In Gryffindor? Preposterous.

"No… that would cause a lot of trouble… for you and for them. Difficult… but I won't regret putting you in **GRYFFINDOR**!" The last word rang through everyone's head.

"A Malfoy?"

"In Gryffindor?" more whispers, not forgetting rude finger pointing.

Scorpius showed no emotion as he walked down the Gryffindor table then sat down at the end, where it was most empty. Everyone was stunned.

"Err, yes," Professor Longbottom said, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention back. "Sarah, Mathews!"

Followed by rosy-cheeked Sarah were unfamiliar names like "Moon" and "Nott" until it was finally "Potter, Albus".

"Good Luck, Al," Rose whispered before Al made his way up, awed by thousands of wide-eyes students.

"Wow, another Potter."

"He looks like James."

"Forget that, he looks more like Harry than James!"

There was a sudden hush when the Sorting Hat spoke. "Ah, another Potter. You will do wonders in GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, James was grinning with pride. Al went up to the table beaming with pride and sat next to Scorpius, where everyone's smiles turned to frowns.

Finally, it was time for Rose. She silently crossed her fingers as she placed the hat on. "Ah! **Another** Weasley?" Some students chuckled. "Generations of Weasleys have been in Gryffindor but you are different. You have your mother's brains… smarter than her! Hmmm… but I still think… GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose's heart leapt with pride as she hurried to her table to join Albus. She couldn't help glance at the opposing Slytherin table. Other students from the Slytherin House were silently glaring at the only heir to the Malfoy family. Wishing he was sitting with them.

* * *

A/N2:** Hah, lmao. I assure you it get's more interesting soon.**


	3. Unanswered Questions

Title: **THEIR CHILDREN**

A/N: **I just wanted to update again. It's going to get more interesting, I promise! **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the recognisable characters or such.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Questions Unanswered**

_Dear Mom and Dad,  
__Please forgive me for writing this so late. I am sure that you have already received Dominique's letter and Louis's letter already so you know I am well.  
__N.E. this year so I have to keep studying, every second I have free! Also with all these responsibilities as Head Girl, and Rufus – the head Boy – is certainly not picking up the slack but abusing his responsibilities! I caught him giving another boy – named Daniel – detention, but only because Rufus doesn't like Daniel for dating his ex-girlfriend (long story, not something to bore you with).  
__So everyone at home must be happy, Rose and Albus were sorted into Gryffindor. At least I get to see more of them but I feel bad for not being able to have a real conversation most times.  
__I'm guessing James told Uncle Harry and pretty much everyone of the platform about Teddy and me? Not how I wanted everyone else to find out… but at least you knew first. (Mama, wasn't that the most awkward conversation ever with Dad?)  
__Al, Rosie, James, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Dominique and Louis (all relatives at Hogwarts really) are all getting suspicious. Al and Rose started asking them questions and now they're all rattled up. They've forgotten about it for now but I can tell Rose is still curious. I think it's about time to tell them the truth, don't you think?  
__See you all very soon at Christmas,  
__Love Victoire. _

She finished her letter quickly, tucking the quill into her robe pocket, and attached the letter to one of the more than willing school owls.

It was a somewhat sunny Friday afternoon but unfortunately Victoire was going to be spending it in the Common Room finishing up on her essay for Herbology on the plant Dittany and its purpose. Given the fact that this magical plant had many ways of healing different things, the essay had to be at least 2 parchments long.

Victoire didn't care that it was long and took an enormous amount of time writing. She found the plant fascinating with all its different ways of Healing. She was aspiring to be a Healer once she left Hogwarts, hopefully getting a job at St Mungo's Hospital first then maybe going travelling to observe other foreign wizard's ways of Healing.

She remembered her boyfriend Ted then, filled with sadness. His crooked smile and bright topaz coloured eyes, his favourite colour next to turquoise, which was the colour of his spiky short hair. He was abroad visiting Uncle Charlie, learning about Dragons. She missed him terribly and it didn't help that it took so long for the owls to fly back and forth with their letters.

When she arrived in the Common Room, still thinking dreamily about Teddy, she was most surprised to see Albus and Scorpius huddled together on the couch.

Everyone had of course been shocked that a Malfoy was in Gryffindor, when generations of his family had forever been in Slytherin. When the Fat Lady first saw him she refused to open the door for him even though he had the password as she thought he was a Slytherin and that he had stolen it from a Gryffindor. This was why Scorpius had spent most of his spare time locked in his room away from other Gryffindors. Rose and Albus who were the first friends he had made stuck by him every lesson.

That hadn't really helped. Everyone knew of the history of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter and couldn't believe their sons were **friends**.

So it was very odd to see Scorpius outside his dorm room. **And he was laughing**_._

The thought of introducing herself just came to Victoire. As Head Girl she felt it was her responsibility to … welcome Scorpius. Gryffindors stick together, no matter what their bloodline is or who their family were.

She approached them cautiously. Albus looked up, noticing his cousin, and smiled at her whilst nudging Scorpius. He too looked up, and then _blushed. _

Victoire was used to this, she like her mother was part Veela and had this affect on people. Luckily she was only one eighth Veela so it wore off quickly. "Hello," she greeted and then turned to Scorpius, "I'm Victoire Weasley. Albus's cousin and Head Girl."

Scorpius gulped in awe. "I-I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Albus's roommate," he said nervously.

"It's nice to meet you. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"It's Friday afternoon. We have it off," Albus answered.

"Well it's nice to see you again Albus. And Scorpius, I'm sorry if anyone has been bothering you but soon it'll just be old news," she reassured him. Scorpius nodded with his mouth hanging open much like a troll. Victoire was confused. She knew she had an affect on boys but not like that; she was only one part Veela yet Scorpius was staring hypnotised at her.

Self-consciously she touched her long silky blond hair, remembering all her other cousins had red hair. _Maybe that was why he was staring?_ "Um, where is Rose?" she asked looking away from Scorpius.

"There, reading as usual," Albus jerked a finger to what appeared to be a girl but her face could not be seen because it was buried in the book _History of Magic. _"Well, it was good seeing you again, V. We're off to tea at Hagrid's now."

"Have you eaten already?" she asked. Hagrid, nice and sweet as he was, was a terrible cook and she had almost broken a tooth on his rock cakes the first time she tried it.

Al laughed and nodded. He and Scorpius left the Common Room, whispering to each other secretively. Victoire went to the small redheaded girl, "Hello Rose."

The small girl looked up from the large book and smiled up at the willowy blond. "Hello Victoire."

"Brushing up for History of Magic with Professor Binns?" Victoire laughed: it was just like Rose to be so eager to learn.

"No," Rose shook her head. "Actually I'm trying to find some information on Mom and Dad."

Victoire stopped smiling and squeaked, "What?"

"Everyone keeps staring _and _calls Al by his last name and calls me 'Harry Potter's best friends kid' so I _know _it involves Uncle Harry and Mom and Dad. And probably Aunt Ginny too so I thought there might be something in here-" she tapped the book "-about them. But I found nothing!"

"Y-you should keep looking. Who knows, you might find something?" Victoire said nervously. It was a complete lie; there was nothing in that book about Harry Potter or Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger. But it was better to throw Rose – one of the most intelligent Weasleys – on a false trail to stop her from figuring out about anything. It would take weeks to read the whole book cover to cover.

"Nah, I give up," Rose sighed, closing the book with a thud. "All the facts in here are over 40 years old, before they were even born. I'll just go check _Hogwarts, A History. _Maybe there's something in there. See you," Rose added cheerfully as she exited the Common Room to go to the Library.

"Y-yeah, see you," Victoire watched after her in panic. _Four whole months until Christmas Holiday! Will they find out anything before then?_

-- -- -- --

Miles away from the hidden Hogwarts was a quaint little village named Godric's Hallow. One of the few residents was Harry Potter, who owned a house for him, his wife and his three children to live in.

Harry cringed as he read another one of Albus's letter. Albus said he was enjoying Hogwarts and had made some close friends. As expected, Rose was the top of the class and most students were begging for her to help them.

The worst part of the letter was that Al kept asking the same questions James had asked in his first year: why is everyone staring?

Harry deeply wished for his life to be normal – normal for a wizard that is. He was not ashamed of his past but would have preferred if his children did not know about it. Harry's past was terrible, filled with deaths of loved ones, deaths of the unknown, and a certain evil Dark Wizard. Who would want to know about something so horrible?

It was that which had made him infamous: defeating powerful wizard. Now his children were noticing the shocked looks they got when they told someone their name or who their parents were. None of the students and teachers at Hogwarts had thankfully told them about the Second Wizarding War, but soon someone might tell them the _whole _story.

"It's worse, isn't it?" Hermione asked, sipping her Butterbeer. She sat opposite Harry in the Living Room of his house in one of the large armchairs.

Harry sadly nodded. "Pass it here mate," Ron, who sat with Harry on the couch, put out his giant hand. Harry obliged and sighed.

"It's getting worse. It won't be soon until they find out-" Petite Ginny quickly shushed Harry, entering the room.

"_Muffliato_," Ginny whispered and flicked her wand to the garden where Lily and Hugo were playing Quidditch. "You should be more careful."

"It won't be soon until they find out about our history," Harry finished.

There was a loud rapid knock at the front door. "I'll get it," Ginny told Harry as he stood up. He slumped back down into his seat.

"It's not that bad," Ron said, finished reading the letter. He handed it to Hermione, "Rose was worse. Asking a lot more questions."

"Why don't we just tell them?" Hermione huffed. "We said we would when they were old enough."

"But-" Ron protested but stopped halfway when Ginny entered the room, followed by Bill and Fleur.

"I agree," Bill said, sitting down in another armchair, Fleur perching on the arm of the chair. "We've got a letter from Dominique and Louis. They're asking questions too," Fleur said in flawless English she had perfected over many years.

"So Roxanne and Fred must be too," Hermione nodded.

"Percy just told Molly and Lucy facts on the Death Eaters and Voldermort, not anything about us," Ginny told them all, taking a seat and brushing back her flame red hair. "But they must be curious too."

"Victoire thinks we should tell them. It's worse than it seems apparently." Bill told them wincing. "She thinks we should tell them in the Christmas holiday."

"I don't know-"

"It would be much better," Fleur interrupted Ron. "In was most unfortunate that Victoire had to find out everything from Teddy rather than us. It was a miracle she forgave us for not telling her in the beginning. Don't make the same mistake with Rose, Albus and James."

Harry looked at Ginny in hope she had an argument against this proposal. She looked back at her husband with a small smile and pleading look; she agreed to it.

Harry glanced to his two best friends, hoping they would protest instead. Instead Hermione said, "Yes. That sounds like a good idea. We should tell them all at Christmas." She looked at Harry, "Right Harry?"

Harry groaned. One person left standing. Finally he said grudgingly, "Fine. Christmas."

* * *

A/N2: **Review? Or not. It's my love for HP that keeps me writing...**


	4. The Decision

Title: **THEIR CHILDREN**

A/N: **Hmmm.. just thought to put some Harry Potter Original Characters in and yes, I know I haven't captured some of them well, sorry.**

Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the recognisable characters or such.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Decision**

The Burrow hadn't changed much after the war. It sat at the same place as it did before, but now it was more peaceful and quiet as all of the children had moved out.

On a cold Thursday some of the Weasley and Potters had joined the elderly (but not so grey-haired) Molly and Arthur Weasley for lunch. Hugo, Lily, and Lucy, all of whom were still not old enough to attend Hogwarts, were all together sitting in the Living Room eating their meal away from the adults who all sat in the Kitchen/Dining Room eating too.

"What's going on with the four of you?" Percy asked taking a bite from his meal.

"Something suspicious is going on," George looked to Harry to Ginny to Ron to Hermione suspiciously. "You're all acting like the time I tried out my new product of Lightning Bubble Gum trial no.8. It turned out to be the exact opposite of Lightning with reverse side effects."

The woman sitting next to George with dread-locks, Angelina, shuddered slightly remembering the awful memory.

"But seriously, what is going on?" Percy asked again in a more constructive way.

Bill sighed, "Just so you know, it was us-" pointing to himself and Fleur "-who convinced them."

"Convinced them to do what?" asked the brunette with her hair in a tight bun; more specifically Percy's wife Audrey.

"We've gotten letters from Al," Ginny explained. "And he's asking a lot of questions."

"So is Rose," Ron agreed.

"James was too but he dropped it when we didn't answer the questions," Harry added.

Angelina sighed, "So it's not just us."

"The same thing is happening with little Molly too," Percy told them then added sadly, "I thought I would never have to tell her how I betrayed my own family."

"You didn't betray us!" the red haired Molly Weasley shouted in outrage. "You didn't know what you were thinking, that's all!"

Audrey squeezed her husband's hand in console. Percy shook his head, "No, this doesn't matter." He looked at Harry directly into his emerald green eyes. "This is about our children. Harry, if you want them to know about everything, the reason for the war, the journey you took, how you defeated the Darkest Wizard ever, then agree with you."

"So do I," George nodded.

"Do you really think they're old enough?" Molly interrupted. "I couldn't tell Ginny what Voldermort was planning in her fourth year, are you ready to tell Lily and Hugo and Lucy the whole story?"

"They'll never be old enough," Harry spoke for the first time. He was against the idea, but if everyone else agreed to it, then he would too. "But it's now or never."

"What have you told them exactly?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Just that there was a Dark Wizard who believed that pure-blood wizards should be treated like Kings and Queens compared to Muggles who they thought of as slaves," Hermione explained. "And that we all participated in the Second Wizarding War."

"Nothing about the Hallows," Ron said. "Or the Horcruxes."

"They do know who… passed away during the Battle," Ginny managed to say, a tear sparkling in her eye from just remembering her older brother Fred. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder in comfort.

Percy cleared his throat, he too was grimacing, remembering the death of his brother so shortly after they reunited. "So when?"

"Christmas holiday sound okay?" Ron asked.

"Yes, that's good," Fleur nodded, being a silent participant in this agreement. "We shall tell them all then."

"Tell who what?" A dreamy voice said. All heads turned to the source of the voice: the fireplace.

There in the bright dancing flames was the head of one Luna Lovegood (now known as Mrs Scamandor). Somehow through the flames her dreamy expression was still visible through the flames.

"Luna, I didn't know you were going to be popping in!" Molly said surprised.

"Sorry Mom," Ginny apologised, standing up and heading to the fireplace. "I asked Luna to do this. She's going to be back for Christmas so Lorcan and Lysander should know too."

"Know what?" Luna asked again, now interested in the conversation.

"We want to tell the kids everything about Voldermort and the war. How Harry saved us all and everything else. We're going to do it at Christmas when you're back, so the twins can know too. Are you okay with this?" She added the question to sound chivalrous, though she knew Luna would agree naturally.

"Ooh, sounds good!" Luna smiled. "I've been putting telling the story off in case Harry wasn't okay, but now you all are going to do it…" she grinned up at her redheaded best friend. "Yes, let's."

"… I had this little Pygmy Puff that I bought from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. It's a great pet and adorable but Mom didn't let me bring it to school, she was like **no way** because they're so small and y'know, a cat could eat it so I had to leave it at…"

Rose listened half-heartedly as she knots and bolts in her brain turned. She was trying to remember the spell their Transfiguration teacher, Professor Cornwell, had used to transform the five matchsticks into a long needle.

"Hey Rose. Hi Tanya," Albus hurried over to sit opposite his cousin.

"Oh hey Al," Tanya stopped midway through her painfully boring speech about her pets.

Scorpius followed over and made his way to sit next to his best friend - they had grown very close – when in a flash James was sitting next to his brother.

"Sorry, seats taken," he told Scorpius, not sounding sorry at all. Then dark-skinned Fred sat next to James.

Scorpius scowled at them then turned around on his heel and walked away without another word.

"So Al, did you hear about what we pulled in Potions yesterday?" James grinned.

"No, what?" Albus raised an eyebrow smiling. He was never one to pull pranks but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy the pranks his brother pulled (when they weren't aimed towards him).

"It was brilliant-" Fred started.

"No, it was amazing-" James interrupted.

"Yes, please tell us of your oh so magnificent prank," Scorpius said scornfully, walking up to Rose. He had walked around the whole of Gryffindor table! James and Fred glared at him as he sat beside Rose.

"Like I was saying-" James started then was cut off again immediately. Owls were now swooping in with the post. It was an average everyday thing that happened in Hogwarts and there were always at least a hundred birds seen everyday flying into the Great Hall.

That very day one owl stood out from all the rest. "Oh no," Scorpius groaned sadly, looking up at the owls.

"What?" Rose asked him, looking in the same direction.

"It's a Howler," he said simply, staring terrified at the glimpse of bright red. "I bet you it's from my dad about the fact I got into Gryffindor."

"No… wait. I've seen that owl before," Rose added, finally catching sight of the Howler. A familiar light grey owl was carrying it.

Suddenly the owl plunged down and dropped the red letter right in front of… James.

"Oh crap," he muttered under his breath. Albus's bulged wider as suspicious smoke started to rise from the corners of the envelope. He had never seen a Howler before but he had heard of it. He knew that if James didn't open the envelope in a few more seconds, there was going to be hell to pay.

Slowly, James took the flaming hot envelope in his hands, Albus gradually edging away from his brother and the ticking time bomb. Albus, Fred, Rose, Tanya and Scorpius quickly covered their ears as James opened the Howler finally.

"-WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? PULLING THAT STUPID PRANK IN POTIONS? PROFESSOR CORNWELL NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK; YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! WHEN WE RECEIVED THAT LETTER FROM THE HEADMASTER – WE WERE SO EMBARRASSED -"

The voice of Ginny Potter, mother of Albus and James, came shrieking like a banshee from the Howler. The walls were shaking and unmistakable dust was falling from the rumbling ceiling. Students from all around the hall swivelled their heads round to see who had received the deadly Howler; James cringed.

"-YOU'RE LUCKY WE DON'T TAKE AWAY YOUR BROOM AND FORBID YOU FROM JOINING THE QUIDDITCH TEAM! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD WE BETTER THIS YEAR AFTER THAT MONTH LONG DETENTION FROM FLOODING THE GIRLS BATHROOM IN YOUR SECOND YEAR – AS IF MOANING MYRTLE DIDN'T NEED ANOTHER THING TO MOAN ABOUT! I'M BANNING YOU FROM HOGSMEADE-"

"What?" No!" James shouted back at the Howler in alarm.

"-AND YOU JUST BE GLAD THAT'S YOUR ONLY PUNISHMENT! AND THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO YOUNG MAN!" The last added sentence was the voice of none other than Fred's mother Angelina, her voice louder than Ginny's. Fred paled as the Howler abruptly jumped to him.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU WOULD GET AWAY WITH PULLING A STUNT LIKE THAT? I SHOULD DRAG YOU HOME RIGHT NOW – I SHOULD TAKE AWAY YOUR BROOM! JUST WAIT UNTIL CHRISTMAS!"

And with that, the Howler shrivelled up into flames before disappearing leaving only behind a speck of ashes. James and Fred stared at the once Howler as if they had been stunned with an obliviate spell.

Suddenly there was a gaggle of laughter from a group of girls from Gryffindor table. Fred and James twisted their heads round to see the source of the laughter, forgetting their embarrassment and turning it into anger.

You would have thought that hearing her mother's voice screaming would have made her slightly scared; but no, Roxanne and her group of friends were giggling at the humiliation of her brother.

Quickly, James and Fred left the Great Hall furious and gradually babble of chatter breaking out again.

Albus and Rose didn't learn of the famous prank Fred and James pulled, but they would never forget the response it had gotten.

Albus turned his head back to his buttered toast then noticed his pale friend Scorpius **stabbing his scrambled eggs**. "I thought you would be glad it wasn't your Howler," Albus scrunched his face in confusion.

"A Howler is better than nothing," Scorpius sulked. He took a bite of his eggs, viciously biting it bit by bit; his cold grey eyes were full with frustration.

Rose frowned at Scorpius, genially concerned for her friend. They had grown close over the month at Hogwarts and although he spent most of his time with Albus they were quite close.

Scorpius caught her eye and, sighing, explained, "Tomorrow is the first of October and I haven't received a single letter from my Mom and Dad. I was expecting a Howler from my father shouting about how much of a 'disgrace to the family' I was. But nothing."

Rose smiled sympathetically at her friend and took placed her hand over his that sat on the edge of the empty space on his chair. Scorpius couldn't help but smile back at her.

It was then that Rose saw two letters sitting in her breakfast.

Not **on **her breakfast like on top or **next to **her breakfast but in it. Specifically in her cereal. Snatching her right hand back, she placed it into her robes and got out her 10 ½ inch cherry wand; she could still feel the tingling in her fingers from when she had held Scorpius's hand.

The spell she used was a simple one causing all the milk the letters soaked to drip back down into her bowl (but she was **so **not hungry anymore), leaving the letters dry.

"Why do you have two?" Albus asked her.

Rose frowned again then flipped over one envelope. One was to her, the other addressed to Albus. "This is yours Al," she said, handing him his letter. She could still hear Scorpius's words ringing in her mind; _I haven't received a single letter. _

Frowning sadly, she opened up her letter from her parents.

_Dear Rosie, _it read.  
_I'm glad you are enjoying your classes. Transfiguration was always one of my (your mother's) favourite subjects and I knew you would be brilliant!  
__I'm happy you've made friends and are still friends with Al. Be nice to this Scorpius, his whole family were in Slytherin but he needn't be judged because of his family.  
__I know you have a lot of questions but just keep hold of them wait until Christmas and then we'll answer everything. Okay?  
__Love, Mom and Dad  
__(Hugo sends his love too)_

Rose finished reading her letter and huffed irritated. So her parents knew why people kept staring.

She glanced across to Albus who was still reading, but grimacing in frustration as his eyes darted further down the letter.

When he finally stopped reading he sighed and met eyes with Rose. They shared a knowing impatient look to each other.

* * *

A/N2: **A lot of stories have Rose/Scorpius love so I thought I'd put a bit in... similiar to Hermione/Ron. And yay! a Howler! Plus-- new Potions professor becasue Slughorn should have retired by now (again)!**


	5. Wait and See?

Title: **THEIR CHILDREN**

A/N: **I'm getting really into the story now and I'm trying to use all the characters. Dominique and Louis may not have come out as everyone expected and I haven't that much detail though so I'm not one to make up new names for broomsticks so I just added some numbers to the names I already know lol**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the recognisable characters or such.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Wait And See?**

The weather was still very cloudy when the school year reached the beginning of October. The clouds covered most of the sky in a dull grey, dimming everyone's mood.

At 10am, when it seemed the weather was gloomiest, Rose, Molly and Albus walked together in discussion.

_Just wait until Christmas and then we'll answer everything_," Rose recited from her letter, wrinkling her nose, "can you believe them! We ask questions, they don't answer. Then they tell us to wait for Christmas!"

"Wait until Christmas holiday… I wonder what they're going to tell us?" Albus asked, walking alongside Rose.

"My letter says," Molly got out the letter from her parents then cleared her breath and spoke in a perfect impression of Percy Weasley. "_Dear Molly, I am filled with pride that you… _blah blah blah… _But, if you deeply wish to know more of this history then I beg you not to search anywhere in the Library or ask your friends. Please wait until Christmas and I assure you, you will know every single detail. With Love, from your Father_."

Molly finished reading then tucked her letter away, and then looked Rose straight into her bright blue eyes. "Do you think we _should _ask one of our friends?"

"Won't that be embarrassing?" Albus interrupted. "Asking our friends about our parents, like we don't even know them?"

"That's because we _don't _know them. We don't why they're so important and people keep staring at them and us," Rose insisted. The knots and bolts turned in her brain to figure out who was a model candidate to ask. "Why don't we ask Scorpius?"

"Scorpius?" Molly repeated outraged. "Scorpius Malfoy?" They nodded, perplexed. "You can't ask him, he'll only repeat what his Dad told him and that's all lies."

"Speaking of Scor, where is he?" Rose asked, frowning. She looked behind her to the towering Hogwarts Castle they had just left.

"He's sleeping in. It _is _a Saturday after all," Al answered.

Rose nodded, secretly upset that Scor was not here. She suspected otherwise of why Scorpius was not with them at the moment but still in the castle.

Although it was a depressing day, the Gryffindor tryout date had not changed. As the three walked together to the Quidditch Pitch they spotted many familiar faces following the same path. Albus recognised two boys who were James's friends and had visited them in their compartment.

"Hey David, Edward!" Albus called to the tall brown-haired boy Edward who walked alongside the pale-looking David, whom looked even paler in the dim grey light.

"Oh hi... Al right?" Edward asked approaching the first-year, David following behind.

Albus nodded. "Yeah. So aren't you guys trying out?" Al added, observing that neither one of them held brooms in their hands.

"Nah. Not this year anyway," Edward answered for himself and David. "We're just here to watch James and Fred try."

Albus nodded again. He too was here to watch his brother. "I'm surprised he would even try after that Howler he got yesterday. I'm still shaken up," Albus shuddered at the memory of his mother's voice echoing through the Great Hall.

"To be honest I think he's hoping to get thrown off by a Bludger," Edward laughed. "Nothing brings the family closer than a near death experience."

Molly, Rose and Albus laughed too. David didn't laugh; he was looking around uneasily like he was frightened that someone would see him.

"Are you okay, David?" Albus asked uncertainly, eyeing the fearful pale boy.

"He's just scared Dominique will see him," Edward answered again. This seemed to finally catch David's attention; his head snapped back to Edward.

"I'm not _scared_. Why would I be scared of a girl?" David said in annoyance, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"He ticked her off yesterday during Defence Against The Dark Arts," Edward explained, ignoring David's looks of outrage and embarrassment of the story. "We were practising Stunning Spells and duelling. We were in partners and he got paired off with Dominique. She kept winning because Dave couldn't get it right as usual. She was about to put him in a full Body-Binding spell when-"

"Please just stop now!" David pleaded with his friend.

"-Dave panicked and did a Bat-Bogey Hex on her!" Edward finished with a grin, reminiscing the memory.

Molly's jaw dropped, as did Al's and Rose's. "She is going to _kill _you," Molly told the nervous David. "Or worse."

"You should never tick off Dominique," Rose agreed, still in shock.

David begged for a subject change as they began approaching the pitch, not that any of them could forget the story they had been told. Dominique was the younger sister of Victoire and was fierce too as well as intelligent. They both had angel-like faces and sweet smiles but if needed, they could be vicious when provoked.

The dark green grass in the pitch was dewy from the buckets of water that had rained only yesterday. _At least it's not raining now, _Albus sighed as he avoided some puddles.

The pitch looked different than it had before when Albus and Rose had had their first Flying lesson. For one thing, it was filled with much more people and another was that there were now high stands where everyone sat but a few people lingered near the edge of the pitch.

"Hey, where's Jess?" Rose asked being observant again.

"Oh, we're not talk-" David started to say when he spotted something (or someone?) in the stands making his eyes widen. "Oh crap," he muttered under his breath. Quickly David grabbed a fistful of Edward's shirt and made a beeline to the top of the stands, dragging Edward along with him.

Near the centre of the stands sat Dominique clutching her Firebolt 800.

"Hi Dominique!" Rose said smiling as she went to sit next to her cousin, Molly and Albus sitting next to her.

Dominique was in her 4th year like James and Fred as well as a Gryffindor. She was much like her sister; slim, slender, intellectual and beautiful. However, in order to stand out from the rest of her family, she had decided to take a bold step – she dyed her hair. It was cut in a choppy style with a fringe, and it was a dark chocolate colour. Bill and Fleur had been against it at first, but since Dominique insisted she wanted to be different in any small way, they endured it.

"Hey guys," Dominique smiled back at them, still gripping her broomstick tightly. "I didn't know you were going to be watching."

"We're here to see James, Fred and Roxanne," Molly answered, brushing back a piece of her flame red hair behind her ear when a gust of wind blew by. "Speaking of which, where is Roxy? She told me she would be here early."

"Hey Al, hi Rose!" said a cheerful voice, approaching Dominique to sir at her other side. It came from a tall strawberry-blond haired boy. He was Louis, the brother and youngest sibling of Victoire and Dominique. "I asked Jasper and he said Chasers were first," Louis told his sister then turned to face Molly, "Hey Molly, I saw Roxanne at the front of the stands there. She was arguing with Fred."

"I expect she's mad at him. They're both trying for Beater."

"Aren't there two Beater positions?" Rose asked. She was knowledgeable in subjects like Charms or Potions but with Quidditch she had trouble just remembering the rules.

"Yeah but imagine if one of them gets in but the other doesn't," Molly stood up. "I'm going to go sit with her. See you," she added before making her way down the stands to her best friend.

Roxanne was indeed at the bottom of the stands. Her dark reddish-ebony hair was tied in a high ponytail loosely holding her Nimbus 3000. She was standing up as was Fred and they both were arguing with each other, but the words weren't allegeable to Rose.

Dominique was still clinging to her broom protectively. "Are you okay Dominique?" Rose asked in concern.

"Yeah, you seem nervous," Albus commented.

"Pfft, I don't get nervous," Dominique gave out a laugh. Rose narrowed her eyes and Albus raised an eyebrow. "This isn't my broom," Dominique admitted. "It's Teddy's. He's letting me use it for the year because I really want to try and make the team."

They nodded. The try-outs began swiftly in a few minutes; the Captain, Jasper Wood, was keen to begin it quickly so they had time to practice for the upcoming game in November.

The audition for Chaser came first and James and Dominique as well as many others left the stands to fly.

It was a disappointment when James made it as Chaser but Dominique didn't. She was a graceful loser though, quickly descending to the floor and giving a little shrug to her brother as if to say 'what-you gonna-do?' then sat by them again to watch the rest of the try-outs.

Beaters were next and Rose quickly found out why Jess hadn't been walking with Edward and David. He was trying for Beater too. And by the way Fred took any chance to hit him with a Bludger, he wasn't happy about it.

With only two Beater positions on the team, if Jess made it and Fred didn't then he would be heartbroken. Nearly all the Weasleys (and Potters) knew for a fact that the only reason Fred was trying out for Beater was because he was trying to live up to his late Uncle's name as he had been a Beater too along with his Dad George.

It was acceptable for Roxanne to try for Beater, as she was Fred's sister. But his own best friend? That ticked Fred off.

Luckily Fred did make the position as Beater. So did Roxanne. The whooped in celebration as they flew further and further up the sky.

After many arguments from the rejected Beaters (some of whom threatened Jasper with their bats) the trials for the last position available, Seeker (as Jasper was Keeper like his father had been) took place.

"Next year that's going to be me trying out," Albus whispered to Rose, smiling. He was built like a Seeker: very light so speedy on his broom (a Nimbus 3000).

"I'm certain you'll make the team," Rose whispered back, making Al grin. Rose was intuitive as well as observant so if she believed he could do it, then so did he.

When all the new players for the Gryffindor Quidditch team had been chosen they were all told to leave the pitch so that the team could practice together for the first time.

"I'll see you lot later, yeah?" Dominique asked whilst letting loose her ponytail, her silky brown hair falling into place over her shoulders in a swirl of waves from flying. "I'm off to Hogsmeade." She gave the broomstick to her Louis, asking if he would return it to Teddy via owl post. He nodded then pursued after Rose and Albus to walk together.

Molly, sitting front row, waved to Roxanne who was still flying happily then made her way to leave too. "That was fun watching," she smiled as she caught up with Louis. "I feel sad for Dominique though, she deserved to make the team."

"I agree," Al nodded. "Did you see the way she was able to get the Quaffle off James by…"

"Boys," Molly and Rose sighed quietly as Albus and Louis began trailing on about Quidditch until somehow they were arguing whether Chudley Cannons or Puddlemore United were worse.

As they reached closer to the castle Molly felt an odd fluttering near her cloak. "Oops," she said looking down. "I dropped the letter."

Rose was quicker to bend down and receive the small parchment for Molly. She was about to hand it back when she stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked.

Rose ignores the comment and scans through the letter quickly.

_Dear Molly,  
__I am filled with pride that you have taken an interest in the history of the two Wizarding Wars. These two wars are very important in history but they were in very dangerous times. The wars were against the single most Darkest wizard ever, Voldermort. He judged wizards on just their blood type, nothing else, and loathed Muggles. The history of the war is very gruesome, as it has taken many lives. But, if you deeply wish to know more of this history then I beg you not to search anywhere in the Library or ask your friends. Please wait until Christmas and I assure you, you will know every single detail.  
__With Love, from your Father_.

Finally she looked up at the anxious Molly. "T-the letter… it says something about the war?"

"Yes," Molly nodded in perplex. "I was just asking about it when I heard all those nasty comments about that Malfoy boy. They said his family was involved in the war… are you alright Rose?"

Colour flooded back to Rose's cheeks, filling them with a bright pink of excitement. "Don't you get it?" she said energized with enthusiasm. "You were asking about the war and Uncle Percy said he'll tell you in the holiday!"

"So?" Molly raised an eyebrow at her normally rational cousin, wondering if she had gone off her rocker.

"And Mom and Dad and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny… they all said they'll tell us why people keep staring and whispering in the holiday too!" Rose said ecstatic; Molly held the puzzled look on her face. "Obviously the Wizarding Wars and Mom and Dad are connected!"

* * *

A/N2: **Please please please review and leave comments. I so need inspiration at the moment.**


	6. Getting Closer

Title: **THEIR CHILDREN**

A/N: **The facts I got were from and some re-reading of chp 15 of PS/SS (if you're a HP fan you'll know what I mean) about Unicorns. I tried doing this chapter on someone else other than Albus and Rose so here's James and and Louis.  
**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the recognisable characters or such.**

* * *

**Six: Getting Closer…**

The revenge David had been expecting did not happen on Saturday after trials. Or Sunday. Whilst he walked to his first lesson Monday morning after breakfast he began wondering if agonizing in paranoia was the vengeance Dominique had planned.

If it was then she hadn't planned it well. David walked along with James, Fred and Edward (still ignoring Jess until he begged for forgiveness) laughing together at what the next eccentric magical creature Hagrid - **Professor **Hagrid really - had in store for them in their Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

The lesson was near Hagrid's old hut as per usual near the Forbidden Forest. They made their way down the sloping lawns to the hut (mocking Fred as he nearly slipped) and were just in time to slip behind a group of Hufflepuffs unnoticed of how late they were.

"Righ', you lot," Hagrid called to the students. "I've had ter change the lesson 'cos of the wind. We were gonna be lernin' 'bout Salamanders but… but yah know, wind and fire don' mix an' it's dangerous…" Hagrid trailed on sadly.

"That's the **only **reason he wasn't going to teach us about those fire-breathing lizards?" James whispered to Fred appalled.

"I thought they just live in fire, not breathe it," Fred said softly.

"Whatever," James mumbled back as they drew nearer to the edge of the Forest along with the class to inspect Hagrid's replacement creature.

"Awww," cooed a bunch of the girls looking at the creature in awe and affection.

Hagrid led the bright shining creatures closer to the amazed students. They were the most beautiful creatures anyone had ever seen.

Unicorns.

The small unicorns were very small and petite, yet stunning all the same. They were the colour of Galleons, but they had not grown a horn yet. The bigger unicorns were more slender, much taller. There were pure white and would make snow look dirty grey in comparison.

"Unicorns!" Hagrid said elated, much more cheery standing next to fantastic creatures. But really, who wouldn't be joyful standing next to the dazzling unicorns? Suddenly James found himself thinking unlike him, wishing to stroke their silvery manes.

The girls 'ooo'ed and 'ahh'ed as the unicorns trotted closer to them. "Righ'. The boys can come close the pet the fouls – the gold ones – an' you girls can pet the adult unicorns," Hagrid told them.

"Why can't we touch the white ones?" Fred asked confused.

"Because, moron, adult unicorns don't trust boys!" a girl shouted egotistically. Fred knew immediately who it was, Dominique. _Why does __**she**__ have to take the class? _Fred thought in insolence. _We should be studying __**her **__instead. _"And if you had the brain of a 5-year-old you'd know!" she added crudely. The class laughed.

"Well at least I don't have the brain of a pixie!" Fred countered.

"At least I don't have the brain of troll!" Dominique retorted smugly and the class howled with laughter.

"Come on class, yer scarin' them!" Hagrid told them strictly. He spilt the class into groups of boys and girls.

James had to admit that that was by far the best Care of Magical Creatures lesson they had participated in. It was mostly because the magical animal had not been dangerous in any way.

"They really are beautiful, Hagrid," Dominique smiled widely as she felt the Unicorn's silky mane between her fingers.

"Yeah, I though yeh migh' like them," Hagrid beamed. "Beau'iful creatures. Dead useful too; I fin' their tail hair around the fores' an' use it for bandaging." Hagrid cringed, "Their blood is useful too but no one with a decent heart would use it."

"Why is their blood useful?" Dominique asked curious.

"It's magical… it keeps yah alive for a while. But you live a cursed life the secon' the blood touches yer lips. Only someone evil would slay a unicorn to live," Hagrid shudders. The other girls overhear and looked aghast. "It happened once in the Forbidden Forest, yeh know, 'bout 25 years ago."

Dominique gasped, "Did you ever catch the person?"

"Not me, it was-" Hagrid suddenly realized the whole class were now listening. Though it was a windy and chilly day a beat of sweat ran down his forehead.

Hagrid didn't answer Dominique's question though everyone pestered him, eager to know who caught such an evil wizard. The rest of the lesson was reverted back to the unicorns, petting and feeding them.

Across the field in the distance Louis, Molly and Roxanne left the greenhouse after Herbology along with the other second-years, sweaty and tired.

"Mandrakes!" Roxanne said outraged. "Seriously, why Mandrakes?"

"At least they didn't nearly bite you!" Molly said annoyed. "But who would give mandrakes to second-years?"

"Professor Longbottom said he did the same thing our age," Louis said whilst brushing off some dirt from his shoulder.

"He's a Herbology teacher, of course he would have been better than us!" Roxanne shouted again.

"The quicker we get to the Great Hall, the quicker we can eat lunch then shower," Louis reminded them, quickening his pace. Roxanne and Molly tried to keep up but were truly breathless.

Louis couldn't tell them what the real reason was that he walking fast to the Great Hall. They would laugh. Or worse, try and protect him.

He knew the reason was quite stupid in a way, but he was really terrified.

He, like his sisters, was part Veela. But he was a boy and there were side affects for a 'boy Veela'. Louis had been first to notice the difference between them when he first started school. When a boy would look at either of his sisters they would be amazed and for a few seconds, would not be able to keep their eyes of off them. Then it wore off and they could peal their eyes away (unless they really did think Victoire and Dominique were beautiful and would continue to stare like any other teenage boy).

For him the girls would always stare at him when he entered a classroom, every single day. He had asked his mother about it last year in desperation but her answer was not what he was expecting. The first Veela boy for generations had to be someone scrawny like him.

He was still 12 but other boys in his year were already 13 and developing 'feelings' for girls. Including one burly 13-year-old Carter McLaggan.

Carter had dishevelled blond hair and brown eyes, not forgetting he was taller than Louis, more bulky and weighed twice as much as Louis too.

Louis had thought that Carter was okay at first. Nice even. Carter had been sorted in Slytherin, which had been a real shock. It was then that everyone was given more proof that Slytherin had changed and were not entirely evil. Only purebloods and half bloods were chosen into Slytherin. Carter was a half-blood, his father being a pureblood and his mother a half-blood. It was a shock because generations of the McLaggans had been sorted into Gryffindor. However, Louis didn't judge Carter, as he seemed nice enough then.

A lot can change in a year. McLaggan, as a Slytherin, was not very close friends with Gryffindors. He didn't hate them, just tolerated them unless they crossed the line. Louis had apparently crossed it and now that the line was miles away, but he couldn't help being part-Veela!

McLaggan had tried out for the Slytherin Quidditch team on the following Sunday and had surprisingly made it as Chaser. That Monday he had strolled into Herbology, expecting impressed crowds to gather around him and ask how he made the team when hardly any second-years do, but all the girls weren't all interested as they were all crowded around Louis who had taken this opportunity to enlighten his fellow classmates about the extraordinary Quidditch skill of Roxanne (which made her very happy. _Her next prank won't be on me then, _Louis had thought smirking to himself).

So now Carter was after him. _Veela boys aren't entirely lucky are they? _Louis thought in despair, as he got closer to the Great Hall.

"Louis! Hey!" For a brief second Louis was exceptionally frightened that Carter had caught up to him. But of course, Carter had the deep voice of a giant, literally.

He swivelled his head around to see Dominique catching up to him. "Hey," she smiled as she caught up and walked alongside her little brother.

"Hi Mini."

"How many times have I told you not to call me Mini!" Dominique protested at her stupid nickname for her ridiculously long name ("Hey, as least it's not Victoire," her older sister had reminded her). It was only Louis and Victoire who knew of the nickname, as they had been the ones to make it up. Really it had been Louis when he was only 2 or 3 and couldn't tell the difference between her and Victoire so called Dominique 'Mini' in reference to her name and being the younger sister. By God she hated it; she preferred her friends calling her 'Nikki', short for Dominique.

"What's wrong?" Dominique frowned when Louis looked back hastily, anxious.

"What? Nothing's wrong," Louis stuttered slightly and gave a nervous laugh.

"C'mon, you can tell me," Dominique placed a hand over Louis's shoulder giving him a small shake. "I won't spill to anyone, I swear."

Louis sighed and looked into his sister's crystal blue eyes and sighed. "Fine," he said begrudgingly then leaned up to whisper in his sister's ear about his trouble, just in case someone was listening.

"Last name?" Dominique simply asked when Louis was done.

"McLaggan," Louis answered, smiling. With Dominique it was easy to talk to her about his trouble. Not suggesting that it was difficult to console in Victoire, just that she referred to some rules to help similar to Molly's way of advising.

"He has a brother?" Dominique asked baffled, mostly to herself.

"I think so," Louis answered anyway, "in year 4 or 5 in Gryffindor."

"Year Four," Dominique nodded. She then looked at Louis and smiled knowingly, "Don't worry, I'll stop that Carter kid."

Louis smiled too and his cheeks flushed. It was embarrassing having to go to your older sister for help, but it worked too.

"Hey," Molly shouted from behind Louis, who jumped in surprise.

"Way to wait for us Louis," Roxanne said annoyed. "What, do you have the manners of a troll?"

"Worse, he has the manners of McLaggan," Molly giggled. Roxanne and Dominique joined in and Louis blushed even more, nearly matching Molly's hair.

"So what you guys talking 'bout?" Roxanne asked.

Louis looked at Dominique pleadingly but there was no need. "Oh just my Care of Magical Creatures lesson," Dominique said coolly. "We saw real unicorns."

"No way!" Molly gasped then squealed with joy. "That's so cool! What did you learn? Did you pet them? Oh, what do they look like up close?"

Dominique filled them in on her whole lesson. Including the story Hagrid had told them about unicorns 'being useful'.

"Someone would actually **kill** a unicorn?" Roxanne said in disgust.

"That's horrible!" Louis said astonished. Dominique nodded sadly.

They got their lunch ("Aaah, food!" Roxanne drooled over the boiled sweet potatoes) in the Great Hall and sat down along with the rest of Gryffindor. Molly stuck her neck out of the crowd in search of Rose.

A unicorn had been murdered for its blood around 25 years ago, the same time her and Rose's (and Albus's and Roxy's) had been at school.

* * *

A/N2: **Review please with comments! I seem to have mentioned trolls too much here...**


	7. A Trip To The Kitchen

Title: **THEIR CHILDREN**

Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the recognisable characters or such.****  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Trip To The Kitchen**

Propitiously Dominique had somehow been able to stop Carter from whatever kind of punishment he was going to use on Louis (Louis expected the Muggle way of using purely fists as Carter was really as dumb as he looked and couldn't duel for his life).

He couldn't help wonder what Dominique had done. How could she have stopped a Slytherin (it didn't matter that Dominique was older to Slytherins)? _Probably something to do with his brother, _Louis thought curiously. _She must know him, especially if he's in her year._

Louis found himself wandering around the Castle aimlessly one Friday evening approaching Halloween. His Transfiguration detention for failing to hand in his homework ("Wait, it was due _this Thursday_?") had run longer than usual. Instead of going straight to the Gryffindor Common Room he just felt like walking around the mysterious castle hoping that someday he would know every inch of the space like his sisters and his childish cousins James and Fred.

That seemed like a bad idea now he had put it into motion. The stairs kept changing and he tried quieting the small fearful voice in his head telling him he was lost.

"I' remember where the Common Room is," Louis muttered to himself walking along an empty corridor. "I'm not lost."

"You've lost your mind, maybe," a sarcastic voice said as Louis turned to the right into the next long passageway. Albus and Scorpius were also out of the Common Room roaming around the Castle. "Where have you been?" Albus asked.

"Detention," Louis shrugged. "Why are you two out?"

"Do you really need a reason?" Scorpius smirked. "Plus Kneazle over here reckons he can find one of those secret passageways his brother uses."

"I'm not a Kneazle and I _can _find it," Albus playfully punched Scorpius.

"You going to help us look or what?" Scorpius looked back at Louis.

Louis grinned and followed the two boys. "Which one are you looking for exactly? My sister Dominique found a few and only told me one… which was blocked," he added, making Scorpius and Albus laughed.

"Hey, reckon we'll get caught?" Albus asked looking around the deserted corridor for a certain statue he had overheard his brother talking about; he wondered if a Prefect might jump out at them any moment and report them.

"Nah, the Head Boys and Girls stay around their House Common Room," Scorpius reassured him. "And same with the Prefects. Plus, what are the chances them finding us?"

"Minus two. The Gryffindor Head Boy is probably just hanging around here, but he doesn't really care. And Victoire is in the library finishing some homework. You're lucky Victoire isn't out," Louis added. "She knows all the secret passageways."

"She does?" Albus asked perplexed. A Head Girl who knew all the secrets of Hogwarts, all the ways in and out, was sure to cause trouble among the students (detention, anyone?). On the whole of Victoire knowing all of them was a sure mystery as Albus thought she only knew where the Library.

"Yeah, I think Teddy told her." Albus nodded, his mind cleared now.

"Who's Teddy?" Scorpius asked.

Albus smiled cheekily, "He's Victoire's boyfriend."

They turned left when they reached the end of the corridor but Louis had the distinct feeling they were going to run into someone soon.

They walked across the marble floors plunging down the stairs further and further. They past some sleeping portraits and a few mindless ghosts; the Grey Lady, ghost of Ravenclaw, looking disapprovingly at them.

Frustrated, Scorpius said, "Can you just admit-".

"Hey! What are you doing here midgets?" a voice shouted from the bottom of one flight of stairs.

James, Fred and Dave walked up the flight of stairs and smirked at the other boys. "'Sup midgets. Louis," James added to the tall willowy Louis who had inherited his father's superior tallness that made him only 3 inches shorter than James. "What are you doing out here?"

"We should ask the same to you three," Scorpius folded his arms angrily.

"Ah, we're going down to the Kitchen," Fred told them. "Banned from Hogsmeade means no Butterbeer and that's the only stuff we really miss."

"Now you," James nodded to them.

"We're… ah…we're-"

"Ha, don't tell me. You're trying to find a secret passageway?" James laughed. Fred and Dave joined in when Albus turned red. "Fine c'mon. If you help us lug some Butterbeer from the Kitchen then we'll show you a few places."

"But the Kitchen's down the same staircase to the Hufflepuffs' Common Room," Louis said. "We'll get caught by a prefect."

"We've been working on our body-binding spell," Fred said glancing at James for a moment to share a small laugh whilst Dave turned red. "Just joking. I got some information from a reliable source that the Hufflepuff prefects just broke up. Only one of them is on duty."

"C'mon, we got to go quick," Dave muttered to James and Fred. They nodded and turned on their heel and went back down the staircase.

"Should we…?" Albus asked.

Louis shrugged, with having nothing better to do and suddenly thirsting Butterbeer, so followed down. Light rapid footsteps were heard behind him so presumably Scorpius and Albus had decided to follow; either that or Mrs Norris was following them.

The Kitchen was directly below the Great Hall. It was run by house-elves that cooked the food so they magically appear on the plates. Louis once heard of the Kitchen and the way in from Teddy whom had sorted into Hufflepuff, like his mother, when he had gone to Hogwarts. You apparently had to tickle a pear on the large painting that was on the basement floor. The pear would turn into a doorknob. Louis had never tried this though as he was too scared.

"Hey Dave," James suddenly laughed. "Did Dominique ever get back at you for that Hex?"

"No," Dave said blushing.

"She probably doesn't think you're worth the hassle," Louis joked, knowing Dominique loved payback and pranks as much as Uncle George did.

Dave blushed even more, turning beetroot. "What, do you want to get pranked?" Fred chuckled.

"No, he just wants attention from her," James grinned with amusement. Fred and James howled with laughter and Dave gave a weary chuckle and muttered "as if".

It was only Louis who noticed a certain glint in Dave's eye and a faint smile on his lips just thinking about Dominique.

Louis didn't know anything about Veela boys, but he knew Veela girls (and part-Veela girls) very well. He had met his old but yet still beautiful grandmother who was half-Veela. Anyone who saw her would be shocked and dumbstruck. He knew his mother was only a quarter Veela but stunning too and always left his friends dazed whenever they came over (and that was the main reason why he didn't like having many boys for friends).

Then came in Victoire and Dominique. His oldest sister Victoire was a picture of pure beauty; she had dazzling blue eyes, a willowing stature and silky honey blond hair. Even if she didn't have Veela blood in her all the boys would still be left breathless. Dominique on the other hand was different. She was striking in appearance until she opened her mouth and snarled at you for staring.

Louis knew Dave was strangely different. He could tell the difference from how Dave looked when he thought of his sister and how dumbstruck boys under the 'spell' of the Veela blood bound within her looked. It was gross, yes that it was about his sister, but amusing.

They were already in near the staircase by then when two figures climbed up from the basement. For a moment they all thought to run in case they were Hufflepuff Prefects.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Dominique approaching James, glaring. Behind her followed an annoyed Jess. Dave flushed when he saw the object of his affection but it was unnoticed from everyone else because they were shocked too.

"I don't think that's any of you business," James snarled at her.

"It is if you're taking two first-years with you and my brother," Dominique snapped making Louis go red with embarrassment.

"**We're **going down to the Kitchen," Fred answered saving the hassle of the argument going on for hours. "What were **you two **doing down there? Snogging?"

"So what if we were?" Jess said irritated.

James's mouth turned into an astounded O and Fred's eyes were then the size of Galleons. "Y-You're not serious? **You **and Jess?"

Dave glowered at Jess silently scowling whilst Albus and Scor held down their sniggers. Louis on the other hand, was completely baffled. His smallest sister, the middle child, the feminist and lover of rock music… had a boyfriend? And this Jess whom Louis had never met before seemed like all the things Dominique hated: smug, selfish, arrogant and conceited.

Fred frowned when he heard no laughing coming from Dominique. "You're serious? You and Jess McLaggan?"

The name triggered something in Louis's memory. McLaggan? As in the older brother of Carter McLaggan, his 2nd year bully? _Oh this is beyond wrong! _He thought in disgust.

"Just let us go," James said frustrated by the lack of response from both Jess and Dominique. He went to approach the stairs when Dominique stepped in his way. "What now? Do you and your boyfriend Jessie want to carry on snogging downstairs?"

Dominique looked behind her idiotic cousin to her blond haired brother. "Are you sure you want to go with **him**?" She wrinkled her nose.

"It's not like you're going to show me," Louis snapped back angrily at his sister. He thought he could trust her, but if she told his 'problem' to Jess – a guy Louis hardly knew – then he didn't know his sister at all.

Dominique blinked several times in surprise. She looked back at James whom was still waiting. "We let you through and then we never speak of today ever again. Got it?"

"If it'll get you out of the way then fine," Fred snapped impatiently. All this commotion over one trip to the Kitchen for Butterbeer?

Dominique slid out of the way and James, Fred and Dave silently walked down the stairs with Scor and Al following snickering quietly.

"Can we talk?" Dominique asked, getting a grasp on Louis's shoulder, as he was to go down too. It wasn't really a question, as Louis had to say yes or else.

He shrugged unhappily. He didn't want to Dominique now. Or at all.

"I'll catch up Jess," Dominique told the last remaining boy. He raised an eyebrow at them but shook it off as he left them alone.

"What?" Louis asked rudely once there was no one else in sight.

"I know this looks odd right now," Dominique said. "That Jess and I are-"

"Are what?" Louis interrupted. "Dating? Snogging? I thought you hated guys like that – so full of themselves!"

"I know but-"

"But what?" Louis exploded in anger. "I thought you were different! I thought you hated them! Or are you just snogging him because he's Carter's brother?" Louis added.

"I wouldn't do that!" Dominique shouted back. "We were dating ages before that – after Quidditch tryouts. I was feeling bad because I didn't make the team and neither did he! So we went to Hogsmeade together and - guess what? We got along!"

"So you told him about Carter and what he was going to do - that was a secret I told you in privacy!"

"Stop it!" Dominique shouted at her little brother. But he didn't seem so little anymore. They were both around the same height and for the first time he was standing to her. She didn't have a problem with the courage that Louis showed, but it was defiantly at the wrong time for her now. "You wanted help and you got it. Your so-called bully isn't as tough as you think and just needed a good talking to and a lousy empty threat from me to back off. You're supposed to be a Gryffindor - brave at heart!" Dominique looked fiercely at her brother and added, "And as for Jess it's none of your business who I talk to or date or whatever! You know not all of us are lucky with Veela blood like yours that makes you oh-so irresistible so that the effect is everlasting. The boys in my year hate me and have even hexed me - but it's not like you care."

Dominique gave one last glare at her little speechless brother then quickly walked off.

Louis scowled heatedly then walked away too down the stairs determined to forget his sister's long speech that was burnt in his brain.

The boys were all downstairs waiting for Louis by the large painted picture of a colourful fruit basket. Louis would have had to be blind to not notice the obvious Extendable Ears sticking out of James's robe pocket.

"How much did you hear?" Louis asked begrudgingly.

They all looked at each other nervous and awkward. Finally James spoke up. "You could have told us about-"

"So everything," Louis cut through. "Can we just go through already?"

James put his hands up in defence whilst Fred timorously stepped away from the painting revealing a large green doorknob. Louis frowned at it; he had been hoping to see how the handle had appeared.

Fred seized the doorknob, pulling the door open, and they all piled in through.

The Kitchen was just as big as the Great Hall with its high ceilings and large room surface. Albus didn't seem to care about that, he was more fascinated by the thousands of house elves around the Kitchen everywhere either cooking, cleaning. He noticed the four long tables in the exact same place as above in the Great Hall where the House tables sat and they were still covered with leftover plates from dinner before.

Albus had seen only a few house-elves before. His aunt, Hermione, had first worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures working for the libraral rights for house-elves and the freedom for them to get paid and treated fairly. The only few house-elves he had seen were around Diagon Alley around stores. Some had been sent by their 'masters' to fetch food or supplies whilst others actually worked in the stores. It was the same for Louis.

"Easy as pumpkin pasties," James muttered to Albus. "Great service around here, just snap your fingers and there you have it."

"Mr Potter sir!" an old elf bounced on its way to them. It was much older than the rest of the house elves with very wrinkly grey skin and a nose similar to a snout. However it had large bat-like ears that stood on end much like a dog's tail would when they were happy. "And Mr Weasley!" it stopped in front of Fred. "And their pale friend," it added to Dave.

"My name's _David, _Kreacher."

"And who is this?" The creature called 'Kreacher' ignored Dave's comment and leaned on his tiptoes and with his bloodshot eyes stared up at Louis. "Veela…" he muttered.

Louis grimaced. "My real name is Louis Weasley."

"Yes, yes another Mr Weasley," Kreacher nodded then looked at Scorpius. "Ah, a Malfoy. Yes I would know that face anywhere, the grandson of my mistress Cissy…" Kreacher trailed off reminiscing. Scorpius looked down at the house-elf suspiciously as he had never met the bizarre thing before. If it was a family house-elf then why was it no longer serving his family?

"And _you_," Kreacher's eyes bulged wide staring at Albus perplexed. "The face of my master Harry Potter. The same eyes, the same hair… but no glasses…."

"His name's Albus, Kreacher," James told the elf who then turned his attention back to him. "He's my brother and Harry Potter's son." James looked at Al. "He used to work for Sirius Black – you know, Dad's Godfather."

"Kreacher remembers Sirius Black… brother of my true Master Regulas… oh how Kreacher misses him!" Kreacher wailed out clutching his large lump of a golden locket, the only thing he wore apart from his Hogwarts uniform of a tea-towel with the school crest. "There is so much you should know about him, my one true Master Regulas! He saved us all from the Battle, with the help of Harry Potter!" he mumbled out but no one heard. "But no I am forbidden!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes at the sobbing house-elf. "Bloody elves; always get worked up so quickly! Can we just get the Butterbeer and get out?"

All the elves surrounding the six of them immediately crowded around holding out gleaming silver trays holding mugs of a fizzing drink.

"Grab as much as you can and lets get out of here."

* * *

After a tiring journey back to the Gryffindor Tower carrying 3 mugs of Butterbeer and still keeping the drink intact Scorpius and Albus made their way to their dorm room. Their other three dorm mates were already sleeping and the familiar snoring of Adam Thomas was heard.

Albus and Scorpius quickly changed into their pyjamas and stuffed their school robes away quickly. The next day was another day of school and they couldn't hold their excitement in to tell Rose.

"What a day, huh?" Albus grinned. "So fun! That House Elf Kreacher was weird though, calling my Dad 'Master'. Shoot!" Albus added cringing when he dropped the leftovers from his box of Bertie's every flavour beans all over the dormitory floor. Scorpius bent down along with Albus to help pick the colourfully bright beans up but Albus waved him away saying he didn't need help.

Shrugging, Scorpius made his way to his four-poster bed when he noticed a small brown and white owl sitting patiently and silently of the windowsill with a rolled up letter attached to its leg.

Grinning, Scorpius opened the letter up that appeared to be addressed to him. He was overjoyed with the arrival with his first letter.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I'm sorry we haven't replied to your many letters. You father and I are very happy you are enjoying your time at Hogwarts. You father is still upset that you got into Gryffindor though._

_Love, your Mother._

"Scor? Can I turn the lamp out?" Albus asked Scorpius who had his back to him after scooping up all his sweets.

Scorpius scrunched up the nearly blank piece of parchment with only fours lines of writing. "Yeah, go ahead," he croaked out, quickly wiping away a tear away from his watery-grey eyes.

* * *

A/N1: **I thank you all for the wonderful reviews! It makes me so happy to read all of them and thanks also to the people who added this story to their alerts! Moreover I'm sorry if this chapter seemed messy. By messy I mean to say is there might be too much going on here. As for the odd love triangle between Dominique, Jess and David but I only added that because Dominique and Louis had to get into a fight for the plot. **

**And also I was just feeling in the mood for elves because I just re-read the chapter in which Dobby dies... *cries* But at least elves have a better life now, and get paid! I don't think Harry would have kept an elf otherwise the kids might have ended up like Draco - argh, grimace.**

**To reivew or not to review, that is the question. Will it help to say that they find out about the secret Harry kept about Voldemort in the next chapter?**

**One hint: remember how Harry found out about Nicholas Flamel in PS/SS.  
**


	8. The Discovery

Title: **THEIR CHILDREN**

Beta: **ConradKCat****  
**

Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the recognisable characters or such.****  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Discovery**

October passed quickly and the weather became much colder. By November there were harsh winds and sometimes buckets of rain fell from the sky.

After the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuffs, it _was already late November_ and Rose was no closer to discovering anything about her parents. She had searched through every reference book in the school library but had found nothing about them or the two Wizarding Wars.

She was beginning to forget about researching and focus on her ever-growing pile of schoolwork whilst waiting for Christmas. It was easy enough to get caught up in her studies as the lessons became more and more fascinating (except History of Magic) and she filled her remaining free time doing some light reading or spending time with her friends.

When first hearing about Albus and Scorpius's visit to the Hogwarts Kitchen she had been fascinated. Not by the adventure, but by the house elves themselves. Her mother had first worked for the Ministry, bringing freedom to these elves, and Rose was glad that they were still being treated fairly; but she refused to go back to the Kitchen with them for a fear of being caught.

James had kept to his promise and told his brother and Scorpius of a passageway to Honeydukes that they now visited regularly for sweets. This came in handy for November 30th – Dominique's 15th birthday.

It had been over a month since Louis and Dominique last talked to each other. The once close siblings ignored each other whenever they were forced to come into contact. Victoire had of course tried to end the silence between her two smaller siblings but it had been no use (she knew of Dominique's strange relationship with Jess and the cause of the argument). She was secretly hoping that they would have a miraculous make up on Dominique's birthday.

It was a Saturday on the 30th so Dominique was unfortunately out of the Castle and, of course, away from Louis who was too young to go to Hogsmeade.

"So did you get it?" Rose asked immediately when Al and Scorpius entered the Gryffindor Common Room after making a quick visit to Honeydukes. "Dominique will be here soon and we have to give her a birthday present or-"

"Yeah, yeah, we got the Chocolate Frogs for her," Scorpius cut right through, showing a big box of the infamous Chocolate Frog sweets. "We got so much her teeth would rot. If you're so impatient then why didn't you just come with us?"

"Because if it was the three of us we would get caught!" Rose reminded them taking the birthday present for Dominique into her hands.

"When it was only the two of us we nearly got caught too," Albus told Rose, referring to himself and Scorpius. "C'mon, you have to live a little."

Rose rolled her eyes. "We can go to Honeydukes any time in the holidays, Al. Now I'm going to put this in a safe place until Dominique gets back," she added with a sharp glance to the side at James and Fred who were bent over together looking over a piece of parchment (_Planning a prank maybe? _Rose thought, as it seemed the most likely explanation). She turned on her heel and started walking to the Girls' Dormitory when she stopped abruptly and turned back to face Scorpius and Al who looked back at her steadily. "Is there a reason why this box has been opened?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I can't believe you would think we would open it!" Scorpius said in outrage. "We're not that greedy! Someone else might've-"

Rose muttered the incantation of the summoning charm _Accio _and gave her wand a small flick. A wrapper and collecting card flew out of both Al's and Scorpius's pocket into Rose's hand.

"I'll be telling Dominique about how you opened her present when she gets back," Rose told them, fuming. She turned on her heel again and stomped her way upstairs to her empty dorm room, knowing that the boys could not follow her up because of the charm set on the stairs to the Girls' Dormitory.

"Those idiots!" she muttered to herself losing her temper quickly as her mother had when she was Rose's age. She threw the wrappers and collecting cards on top of her neatly made four-poster bed and the Chocolate Frogs inside her trunk. "They can't even do one simple favour!"

She snatched up the two Collecting Cards. They weren't even rare, just of her father and her Uncle Harry.

Rose was a neat freak so had a tendency to throw away anything she was sure she didn't need and took up space. It was a fact that house-elves cleaned up the Dormitories but she had been raised by Hermione Weasley, a woman who had fought for the freedom of elves, so preferred to save the burden and tidy up herself.

Rose looked over her father's card and gave a small smile. She was so proud of her Dad as it was a great honour to get a Collecting Card of yourself. She could remember the first time she had tasted the sweet mouth-watering chocolate when she was 8 (Hermione waited that long to give her daughter chocolate because she herself had been raised by dentists) and the collecting card just so happened to be Ron Weasley.

Rose's smile faded away when she turned over the card to read the information at the back. _This is all different; _Rose scrunched her eyebrow in confusion. _There's more writing… when was the last time I read the back of Dad's card? Only once, when I was 8…_

Rose quickly read through the back, gradually her frown turned to total distress. "What about…?" she muttered aloud and then looked at her Uncle Harry's card. Rose had always found him somewhat curious…

* * *

"You don't think she's that mad at us do you?" Albus asked as he and Scorpius walked to their room.

"For eating a chocolate?" Scorpius wrinkled his nose. "Nah, I don't think she's that mad."

"But she did pay for it all out of her own money," Albus said sadly. He looked at Scorpius expectantly; waiting for the hurtful, witty remark he would say about how the Weasleys' had once been indigent nearly two decades ago.

"What?" Scorpius asked Albus, confused.

"Nothing, nothing," Albus shook his head at his idiotic thought. Scorpius and Rose were friends and he would never say something like that about her, especially not in front of him.

Albus leant on his bed bored. It was early Saturday afternoon and he had nothing to do. _I could finish up on my homework…_ Albus nearly laughed aloud at the idea.

BANG! A sound so loud it made Albus jump off the bed in fright. The door had burst open and Rose stood in the doorway, her face etched with shock and excitement.

"What's going on Rose?" Scorpius said curious, as Albus quickly stood up, embarrassed.

Rose ignored the question and turned to Al.

"Al, what did you do with all those extra collecting cards you got of your Dad?"

"Ugh, threw them away," Al answered, bemused at his cousin sister's seemingly random question.

"Do you still have one?"

"Yeah, Dad gave it to me when I was seven to start collecting… what's going on Rose?" Albus added.

"I **need** to see it," Rose told him sturdily. "Please Al and just do it. Trust me, it's important."

Al sighed and opened his trunk. All his life he had grown up with James telling him to 'trust him' but it was always an elaborate prank. He knew that Rose wouldn't do that and trusted her, as she seemed to know, always, what to do. If she said it was important, then it was.

He dug through to the bottom of his trunk and fumbled around until he felt a small wooden box and pulled it out. It was an ordinary box, much similar to the ones some Muggle cooks had to hold their recipes.

"You keep them all in there?" Scorpius asked amused. "Neat, aren't you?"

"Actually it was my idea," Rose said briskly to Scorpius who promptly turned a bright shade of red.

Albus smirked a little then pulled out the memorable collecting card of his father Harry Potter. "Here," he said handing it to Rose.

"Now are you going to tell us what's going on?" Scorpius asked impatiently but Rose paid no attention to him.

"I knew it!" she shouted at once in enthusiasm. "It's been bewitched."

"Bewitched?" Al and Scorpius repeated, confused. "Why would someone bewitch a Chocolate Frog card?" Scorpius said slowly as if he were talking to babies.

"They bewitched the back – the information side. So now it says something different," Rose explained. "Think about: all the same collecting cards we get we never read the back because we already have one – so we just throw them away. The perfect plan is to bewitch the first card we ever get."

"But again, why would you want to bewitch it?" Scorpius repeated.

"So we don't know the real reason everyone stare at us," Rose said dejectedly. She took the previous Chocolate Frog card of Harry Potter out – the one that wasn't bewitched – and handed it to Albus. He looked at her open-mouthed, filled with uncertainty, but nevertheless, he turned it over and read the back.

_HARRY JAMES POTTER_

_CURRENTLY HEAD OF THE AUROR DEPARTMENT_

_Harry is said to be one of the greatest wizards alive, if not __**the **__greatest. He along many others fought in the Second Wizarding War at only seventeen and successfully becoming Head of the Auror Department without receiving any NEWTs Best known for the only living person to survive the Killing Curse-_

"He survived the Killing Curse?" Albus dropping it turned his protuberant eyes to Rose in shock. "My **Dad **survived the Killing Curse?" Albus turned to look at Scorpius. "Did you know about this?"

"Your **Dad **survived the deadliest curse of all – you really think I wouldn't be talking to you about that?" Scorpius told him, just as bewildered as his friends.

"That's not all," Rose added. "It says that this Dark Wizard called 'Lord Voldemort'-" she snorted at the ridiculous name "-tried to kill Uncle Harry when he was only one, but it doesn't say why exactly. And amazingly enough, Uncle Harry was the person to defeat Voldemort in 1998 at the Battle of Hogwarts."

"He was the one who **killed **Lord Voldemort?" Scorpius repeated and his eyes looked ready to pop out.

"I thought you said you didn't know about all that?" Albus asked.

"I didn't know your Dad was the one to defeat Voldemort but I know who Voldemort **is**," Scorpius explained. "Or was as he's dead. A really powerful and evil wizard… my granddad and dad were on his side."

"Oh," Rose and Albus said together, now realizing why the students found it odd that they were friends. Who would have thought that the son of the famous Harry Potter would be a friend to the son of Draco Malfoy, a follower of Voldemort? Neither Rose nor Al felt to argue or be angry with Scorpius at all; it wasn't his fault of what his father did before he was even born, it did not reflect Scorpius himself.

Nor did it really reflect on Albus, just on his Dad. Was this the reason Harry didn't tell them about his past? "So this is why everyone was awing at as," Rose said filling the silence, "and whispering. No one told us – that much – about the Wizarding Wars because of Uncle Harry… does anyone one else know?" Rose wondered out loud. "Like James maybe?"

"Nah," Albus shook his head. "He would be boasting about it. Dominique?"

"Doesn't seem so," Rose said, still in deep thought. "Victoire?"

"She **is** the oldest," Albus agreed.

"Victoire? The blond girl?" Scorpius asked them (but of course he remembered who she was, no one could forget a beautiful face like that). "Didn't you say she was dating a guy named Ted? Maybe he told her?"

Al's jaw dropped to the floor and Rose gasped. "I-It makes sense!" Al said, once he had picked up his jaw. "I mean, his Mom and dad died in the war so Aunt Andromeda would've told him all about it!"

"So he must have told Victoire… but she didn't tell us," Rose said wretchedly. "She probably had good reason," she added. "I mean, Uncle Harry and everyone must have told her not to tell us the truth, that they wanted to tell us themselves-"

"-at Christmas," Albus finished. "Dad must've wanted to put it off until everyone, including Lily, were old enough – but they should have known better with Miss Smarty Pants starting Hogwarts," Albus smiled cheekily at Rose who rolled her eyes at him, her lips slightly turned at the corners.

"You know what we need to do now, right?" Rose said. "We need to tell the others. It's bad enough Victoire kept this a secret – if she really does know – but it would be worse if we kept it secret too."


	9. Meet & Distract

Title: **THEIR CHILDREN**

Beta: **ConradKCat****  
**

Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the recognisable characters or such.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Meet & Distract**

"Okay, okay, everyone please be quiet."

The environment in Albus's dorm had changed from quiet and filled with disbelief from what he, Rose and Scorpius had just discovered to outrage and yelling.

In the significantly large 5-bed room were James, Fred, Dominique, Molly, Roxanne, Louis, Albus, Rose and lastly Scorpius who was huddled in the corner. Al, Scorpius and Rose had searched from top to bottom of the Castle looking for the rest of the Weasleys (and the only other Potter) and had to drag them all back to the dorm room for privacy away from the rest of the Gryffindors.

Rose had insisted that they tell their relatives straight away of what they had just found out about his father. "It wouldn't be fair if only we knew," she had told Albus and Scorpius but she needed not to persuade them for they were thinking the very same idea.

"Is everyone still here?" Rose continued.

"Pretty much, since you won't let us out," James said foully.

"But Victoire's not here," Louis said sitting next to Molly on Al's bed (as far away as possible from his sister).

"I'll explain why in a second," Rose told him. "But there's a very important reason why you're all here."

"It better be important," James sulked, leaning against the door. "Drag us all the way here like we have no life. I could be doing more important things you know."

"Fine, you can just leave then," Scorpius snarled in Rose's defence. "And you won't know what we found out about your Dad."

James instantaneously stood up straight, ready and alert like the rest of the Weasleys. "**What **about my Dad?"

"Oh, just that he defeated the Darkest Wizard ever when he was just seventeen," Scorpius said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" they all shouted in horror and suddenly they all turned to Rose for assent.

"That is basically true," Rose scowled slightly as she was supposed to reveal the news in a more appropriate manner but nevertheless, now they all knew. "Uncle Harry defeated a Dark Wizard called Lord Voldemort in 1998. And here's the shocking part – Uncle Harry is the only known person to have survived the Killing Curse."

Everyone in the room gasped. "But that's impossible!" James cried out. "No one can survive the Killing Curse _Avada Kedavra_. That's why it's called the **Killing **Curse."

"Uncle Harry did!" Rose retorted. "When he was only a one year old!"

"And where's your proof?"

"Here!" Rose passed her irritating cousin the **real **Chocolate Frog card.

James snorted when he came in possession of it. "What? It's written on the back of this? You're kidding right? I got my first Chocolate Frog card of my Dad years before you were born and I would remember if it said something like…" he trailed off when he glanced down the back, reading the information. James turned ghostly white and the card slipped from his hands the same way it had Al's. Fred scrambled to the floor to pick up the fallen piece before everyone else.

"Blimey," he mumbled as he read through. Dominique was next to snatch it off sharply.

"But he never told us," James murmured with a touch of betrayal in his voice. "After all these years!" he added with a groan.

"This still doesn't explain why V's not here," Louis told them.

"There's a slight chance she already knows," Albus spoke up. "What I mean to say is," Albus quickly continued after being given a death stare from Dominique, "Teddy probably already knows from Aunt Andy so he possibly told Victoire too."

"**Probably **and **possibly **are not convincing statements. Victoire would never keep something from us like that!" Dominique retorted angrily.

"Sisters only spill secrets that aren't theirs," Louis grumbled quietly. Dominique rolled her eyes. (Sounds a bit more casual)

"There's only one-way to find out if she knows or not," Roxanne told them.

"Take a peek at her letters from Ted?" Scorpius suggested.

"I was going to say give her some Veritaserum Potion but that works," Roxanne smiled mischievously at Scorpius.

"And anyway, you can't get your hands on Veritaserum Potion because ever since we pulled that prank in Potions Professor Cornwall has put extra strong spells on the door to the Potion stash. No one can get it," James explained, referring to the prank he and Fred had pulled in Potions which had ended in him and Fred being banned from Hogsmeade.

"So we'll just check her letters to Ted," Roxanne concluded.

"That's not going to work either," Dominique shook her head. "Tried that once but she keeps them all locked up with her." She glances at her brother with a secret nostalgic smile but as soon as they make eye contact they look away again. "You have a better chance of getting a look at her letters from Mom and Dad," she added. Roxanne raised an eyebrow at Dominique with an impish grin on her face. "Fine," she sighed. "All we need is a distraction and I'll sneak in as easy as pumpkin pasties."

Roxanne nodded and opened her mouth to speak. "Helloooooo?" James interrupted rudely looking furious. "This doesn't explain **why **Dad didn't tell us and how did a couple of first years found out before us!"

Albus quickly explained how they discovered their father's secret before James head exploded in anger as it did many times when they were little (then James would start throwing fireworks of insults everywhere). "…So Rose said they were bewitched," Albus finished.

"Your father never told you this because it would change the way you look at him," Scorpius said from behind the shadows. "You would think of him more like a hero than a normal wizard like everyone else. Can you blame him for wanting a normal life after all this commotion?"

* * *

Distracting Victoire had been an easy plan for Roxanne with the help of Molly.

Straight after they all had left Albus's dorm room Dominique had set the plan to search her sister's innocence in motion, not caring at all it was still her birthday. Dominique was called many things, but you could never call her selfish at a time like this.

"Hey Victoire," Roxanne called, peeping her head into Victoire's neatly cleaned and tidied room (very different to Roxanne's own after experimenting with different pranks in her 'lab'; _Are the walls that colour in all the rooms? _Roxanne frowned) as Dominique hid safely near the staircase waiting. Victoire looked up from the current thick ancient Potions Book from the 1900s. "Could you come to my room for just a second? Molly's calling you."

"Um, okay," Victoire said uncertainly, closing her book and she followed the red-headed girl out.

The Gryffindor Girls' dormitory was very similar, if not exactly the same as, to the Boys' dormitory. Victoire and Roxanne had only to walk 5 metres before they were there at the second-year's room.

Molly sat on her bed waiting for them. Normally she only tolerated pranks or anything associated with it, but now it was different. It was a way to prove whether or not Victoire had been keeping an important secret from them about their family. It was strange that she and Roxanne were so close though with so many differences in personality.

"Hi Victoire," Molly greeted her warmly. "You're studying Herbology, right?"

"Yes I am. Do you need help for some homework or…?" Victoire asked, somewhat confused why she had been brought here.

"Actually I'm wondering what this thing is," Molly got off the bed and reached into her precious trunk that held all of her essential school work and stationary and took out a small dirty grey plant that looked like a cactus with pimples and boils instead of spines. She was careful not to prod or poke the writhing plant because she knew the consequences, thus why she had cleared a large space for the odd looking plant not to be crushed in her trunk. "Dad sent it through owl post with a protective charm over it for some surprising reason. It must be quite dangerous to have had to be protected but I still don't understand why he sent it or what it does."

_Wow, _Roxanne smiled impishly as she stood near the door with Victoire's back to her. _Molly's a good liar._

"I can't believe Uncle Percy sent you this," Victoire said astounded. "Mimbulus Mimbletonia-"

"Mimulas Mimbleargh-what?" Roxanne nearly burst out laughing at the name, even after hearing it before from Molly. It was more of an excuse to buy some time. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a glimpse of brunette hair rushing into Victoire's room.

"**Mimbulus Mimbletonia**," Victoire repeated. "It's very rare. I've only seen one before; it belonged to Professor Longbottom who's had it since he was fifteen**."**

"So what does it do?" Molly asked.

"It's quite complicated," Victoire said. "But a Mimbulus Mimbletonia is known to be used for an antidote for nervousness and shyness."

"Well I see why he sent it to Molly," Roxanne remarked and was met by a glare from Molly – the exact same glare Molly had given her earlier when she had said the same thing.

"But what was with that protection charm?" Molly asked. "I mean what would it do if I just do this…?" Quickly Molly, improvising, took out her pinkie finger and poked a boil of the plant with the edge of her sharp nail.

"No don't-" Victoire shouted but it was too late. Jets of thick green sludge flew everywhere, including on the three girls. Now Roxanne had **not **been expecting this.

The green liquid stank of rotten manure and reminded them all of a certain stench in Hagrid's hut.

"I'm so sorry V," Molly apologised whilst wiping away the green from her clashing red hair. "I honestly didn't think-"

"It's okay," Victoire chuckled. "Stinksap isn't poisonous. There's a simple spell to get rid of this mess," she glanced around and winced at the sight of the horrible state the walls were in (_not like they could get any worse_). "Now where's my wand?" she dug her hand into her front pocket. "I must have left it in my room."

_Oh no!_ Roxanne thought in alarm as Victoire made a turn to go back to her dorm room. _Think of something!_

"Hey guys," Dominique smiled as she bounced in the room, then immediately wrinkled her nose in disgust at the stench of the room. She looked from Molly to Victoire to Roxanne quizzidly then asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia," Victoire answered simply. "This is Stinksap."

"Oh, no wonder it smelt familiar," Dominique said nostalgically. "Edward from my class was dared into poking Professor Longbottom's grey plant. And then..." Dominique laughed at the somewhat pleasant memory. "I'll clean it up." Still smiling, she takes out her wand and mutters, "Tergeo." The spell immediately took action and then every speck of slime was gone instantly (and Victoire's hair was flawless once again).

"Again, I'm so sorry V," Molly repeated guiltily.

"No, it's okay," Victoire chuckles. "I needed a break from all that studying."

"You should have come to Hogsmeade," Dominique intervened sadly. "It wasn't the same without you."

"I'm sorry," Victoire said sympathetically to her sister. "I'll make up for it, I promise. Just wait until dinnertime when you will get your present."

"Present?" Dominique raises an eyebrow at the blond.

"My lips are sealed until I see you in the Great Hall," Victoire said mischievously then left the room grinning.

Dominique waited along with Roxanne, both of whom stood closest to the door, until Victoire was out of sight and in her room before Dominique quickly whipped out a piece of parchment and handed it to Roxanne.

It had been a façade for Dominique: acting kindly to her sister. She dropped her smile and scowled. "She knows."

* * *

It felt like they had all been betrayed by Victoire. She _knew_. She knew of the secret Harry Potter had kept from his children and nieces and nephews and Victoire still hid it from her own brother and sister. It felt worse than having being betrayed by their parents who had not told any of them the secret news about the Second Wizarding War in which George Weasley had lost his twin brother.

Roxanne shyly stood at her brother's door. She couldn't remember the last time she had went inside his room. It must have been for a prank she pulled on him, probably involving '_Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs_'. It was different now.

She knocked rapidly, waited three seconds, and then knocked once more. It was a secret knock from their childhood. Roxanne's and Fred's love for pranks had started since they had been born, only growing as they got older. Before either of them had started school they used to be a team. Like their father and his brother had been. They would team up to pull the best pranks ever on their cousins or friends or parents. After they would get told off by Angelina, their mother, and be sent to their different rooms. It was the secret knock that helped them distinguish their sibling who wanted to plan another attack for the fun of it from their parents who were making sure they were asleep.

After a few seconds Fred answered the door, amazed by his sister's arrival outside his dorm-room. "Hi," was all he was able to say.

"Hey. Why aren't you in the Common Room?" Roxanne inquired.

Fred absent-mindedly shrugged, opening the door wider, allowing Roxanne to enter. She did so and Fred wandered off inside the no longer empty room and sat on his bed.

"It's a lot to take, isn't it?" Roxanne asks, going over to sit next to her brother. "It's like... we've been living a lie."

Fred nods. "We're supposed to know our own family. Now it turns out they've been keeping this secret from us... it's worse for James. It was _his_ Dad. _His_ Dad - Uncle Harry! - was the one to stop the War once and for all."

"But Rose too! I mean, her Mom and Dad helped Uncle Harry from..." Roxanne stopped exasperated.

"Do you think Dad lost his ear in the War?" Fred suddenly asked curiously.

Roxanne chuckled without humour then said, "It was really believable when he told us it happened when he was trying to make some better fireworks." She shook her head in disbelief at the outrageous deeds the Weasleys had covered up.

"But we do know Uncle Fred died in the War," Fred said. "That part's true. What if-"

"-Voldemort killed Uncle Fred?" Roxanne finished for Fred. "Believe me, that question was running through my head ever since we found out."

"Uncle Harry really is a hero. Too bad he couldn't save Uncle Fred..."

"Imagine if he had lived. Our lives would have been so different, right?"

Fred smiles at the sudden aversion from the tragic subject. "Yeah, who would run the shop when they both grew old?"

"The oldest probably," Roxanne said, instantly scowling.

Her brother frowned at her and the now bitterness that was in her voice. "You want to run '_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_', don't you?" he said, catching on.

Roxanne's voice dripped with acid, "It doesn't matter, you're the oldest and I'm the girl of the family."

So that was why Roxanne was acting harshly now. She hadn't always been judged as the youngest, most naive sibling whilst she and Fred had been only small, before he had left for Hogwarts. Then Fred had started to make new friends and pull even bigger and better pranks than ever before. Suddenly he was the prankster of the family following in the footsteps of his father. And Roxanne... she was left as the little sister that always had had to be 'looked after' and was someone who 'looked up to Fred so he has to act more maturely like a good role-model' as Grandma Molly had put it. Well Merlin's pants to them! As soon as Roxanne herself had started at Hogwarts she had quickly started her own name for herself so she could not be known as 'Fred's ickle sister' at school. She got her own group of friends and started a pranking war on her brother. Girls versus boys. Younger versus older.

All their elders in school and at home say that you change when you start Wizarding School. Supposedly for the better because you learn more to challenge yourself, eventually getting your NEWTs. It wasn't the same for this generation of Weasleys and Potters. Roxanne and Fred had grown apart; Dominique and James got in more than occasional spats; Louis made hardly any (if none) male friends because of his Veela blood; Victoire had gotten caught up in her studies; Molly was at times picked on due to her aptitude like Aunt Hermione had once been (luckily Roxanne always heard and was eternally in the mood for revenge); and now the new first-years Rose and Albus had been the ones to discover the secret that had been kept from all of them.

What had provoked the intimacy and courage of this generation of Weasleys and Potters?

Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: **Soooo sorry for the late updates. Thanks to everyone reading and even more thanks to people giving comments. In the big wide world of Harry Potter there are so many stories and I'm surprised you chose mine to read :D Thanks to my awesome beta ConradKCat too. **


End file.
